


Why Is Everyone In My Office?

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: Adventures of The Crazy [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jaime, this is not one of you better ideas.” Brienne tried to tell him, as his hand slid up Brienne’s thigh......</p><p>Where Jaime is attempting to molest Brienne in his office and Brienne has serious doubts about this idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Is Everyone In My Office?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lena_G](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_G/gifts).



> Okay this just popped into my head, and it had to be done. LOL! It was all thanks to a comment from Lena G on my story "When The Foot Is On The Other Shoe!" So this is dedicated to her. LOL! I hope you all like it.

Why Is Everyone In My Office?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Jaime, this is _not_ one of you better ideas.” Brienne tried to tell him, as his hand slid up Brienne’s thigh.

“This is the _best_ idea I’ve had all day.” Jaime replied, his voice like honey, and as his lips trailed down her neck, Brienne was very tempted to just go with it. But....

“I’m sitting on your desk, in your office, where we both work. This is a bad idea.” Brienne said. Jaime grinned against her neck.

“It would be amazing, if you’d shut up, Wench.” Jaime said cheekily. Then before Brienne could respond with indignation, Jaime’s lips descended upon hers.

 _“What was I complaining about? What was I even saying?”_ Brienne thought as she arched into the kiss, one arm around Jaime’s neck, her other hand at the back of his neck, curling slightly into his hair. She yanked it a little as he nipped at her bottom lip, causing him to groan. His hand was just under the edge of her skirt when....

“What the fuck?” Jaime and Brienne both looked to see Cersei stood in the doorway. “My eyes! My poor virgin eyes!” Cersei shrieked. Brienne and Jaime both winced at the high pitched volume.

“Since when were your eyes virginal?” Jaime quipped. Brienne felt her face going bright red.

“There were things I never wanted to see! Like you fucking Brienne Tarth on your desk!” Cersei yelled. Brienne went even redder.

“Except for the fact that I’m _not_ fucking Brienne Tarth on my desk. I _would_ be, had you _not_ come in and fucking interrupted.” Jaime shot back, his tone half irritated and half amused. Brienne actually felt like she was going to melt into a puddle of goo with the embarrassment.

“What is going on here?” Brienne wanted to curse out loud. She’d thought to soon. She could be embarrassed more.

“Father! Jaime is fucking Brienne Tarth on his desk!” Cersei shrieked. Brienne wondered how she’d gotten involved in a childish game of tattling. Tywin Lannister appeared at the door then, Jaime was still standing between Brienne’s legs, and Brienne was never more mortified, almost as though she were frozen in her exact position.

“Cersei, fucking involves certain things that are not happening here _yet_.” Jaime grouched. Brienne felt her face heating further. She was sure if she looked in the mirror, she wouldn’t be red anymore, she’d be purple. Tywin blinked as he seemed to take in the situation.

“Why is everyone gathered in Jaime’s office?” Tyrion appeared then, and Brienne wanted to sink into a hole and die.

“That is a brilliant question Tyrion. Why is everyone in my office?” Jaime said.

“Because Jaime is fucking Brienne Tarth on his desk!” Cersei exclaimed.

“Why don’t you tell the whole building that I’m _not fucking_ , Cersei? Certain things have to happen for it to _be_ fucking, and you came in and ruined it.” Jaime shot back. Tyrion took in the scene, gave Brienne a cheeky grin and then looked at Cersei.

“Well, Jaime’s right, they’re not fucking. They’re still fully clothed. They’d have at least had to have removed Brienne’s panties for them to even consider sex.” Tyrion said.

“Tyrion!” Both Jaime and Brienne yelled, mortified. “You had better not have been looking up my girlfriend’s skirt.” Jaime added.

“It’s a bit difficult not to with how tall she is and how short I am, but I promise I’ve never looked on purpose.” Tyrion replied.

“I will kill you Tyrion.” Brienne stated, wanting to strangle Tyrion at that moment. Tywin hadn’t spoken as yet. He looked from each of his children, and finally at Brienne before straightening up his posture and nodding seriously.

“I approve of this. I may actually get some grandchildren before I die.” Tywin said. Cersei’s jaw dropped and Tyrion started to laugh uncontrollably.

“You have a grandson!” Cersei yelled indignantly.

“He’s a Baratheon, not a Lannister. I want the family name to live on. What with Tyrion flitting from one prostitute to the next I was in doubt the family name was ever going to carry on.” Tywin replied. “Besides, the fact that Jaime is showing interest in a woman is a good thing. He never seemed too concerned before.” Tywin added. Cersei looked like she was about to faint, and for once, Brienne felt like she understood exactly how the Queen bitch felt.

“What _do_ you mean father?” Jaime asked in confusion.

“Well to be perfectly honest, I thought you were gay and that was fine so long as you kept it private.” Tywin started. Jaime looked at his father wide eyed and open mouthed.

“I was never gay!” Jaime exclaimed.

“Well I thought you were. I thought I was going to have to trick you into reproducing for the sake of the family name. But this is much better. Miss Tarth is known for her sense of honour, so I’m sure you won’t be producing bastards. I’m sure when the two of you marry you’ll produce strong sons with the Lannister name.” Tywin said. He turned around and walked through the door and looked back. “Cersei, Tyrion, come! There is work to be done.” Tywin stated.

“Wait! So Jaime gets to mess around with a woman in his office and I have to work? Since when is that fair?” Tyrion questioned. Jaime merely smirked at the situation.

“When you find someone of marriageable quality I may consider that question.” Tywin replied. Cersei just looked dumbstruck.

“Have I stepped into the fucking twilight zone?” Cersei asked incredulously, then walked out of the office rubbing her eyes, like she could not believe what had just happened. Tyrion grinned at them.

“Tall, awkward, cute babies to be my minions. My plan is going perfectly.” Tyrion said. Then he too left, closing the door behind him. Brienne stared at Jaime in absolute confusion.

“Now that they’re all gone, where were we?” Jaime questioned, before his hand started to travel further up Brienne’s skirt.

“Jaime, I still maintain this is a bad idea. Your whole family just walked in on us making out. Your sister is going to tell the whole office that we had table sex in your office.” Brienne grouched. Jaime grinned.

“Well then let’s at least make it true. Otherwise what’s the point? If we’re going to be accused of something, we should have at least done it.” Jaime said. Brienne blinked and then Jaime kissed her again and all coherent thought was gone.

 _“He does make a good point.”_ Brienne thought, as she allowed Jaime’s hand to travel higher on her leg.

**Author's Note:**

> David and Dan ruined table sex. I thought I would do the same. LOL! Please comment and let me know what you all think, I'm always happy to hear from you all. (nods) There will be more to this series but I won't make promises as to when. LOL!


End file.
